Just One Night
by Janie3
Summary: A very short story where Elena asks Damon to come back to live with her and Stefan....


Title: Just One Night (Part 1/1)  
  
Author: Janie  
  
Email: SwtAzSugar46@aol.com (please subject the e-mail with "Fanfic")  
  
Rating: 15 --for refrence to sex  
  
Based on: VD  
  
Spoilers: VD (all)  
  
Summary: A very short story where Elena asks Damon to come back to live with  
  
her and Stefan....  
  
Disclaimers: No profit is being made from this. All characters and such  
  
belong to LJ Smith and her publishers.  
  
Comments: Feed back is LOVED!  
  
~~~~  
  
"He needs you, Damon. _We_ need you."  
  
Damon stood motionless, his back towards her. She reached out a hand, placed it on his shoulder. At her touch, he slowly turned to face her and had to choke back emotions.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"That's besides the point."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Can't you see? It's not right for you to hide away. We want you to be part  
  
of our lives," she said quietly and earnestly.  
  
He put the mask back on, the one he wore so well, to hide what he could from the intense blue eyes. She took her hand away when he made no comment, and her thick dark lashes dropped. At that moment, he wanted desperately to touch the soft golden hair that fell around her shoulders. Instead, he clenched his hands at his sides.  
  
She finally raised her eyes back to him, and took a deep breath. Blue met black and for a long moment they stared. Finally, he stepped closer.  
  
"He may need me, but _I_ don't need _anyone._"  
  
She took a step back. "Oh but you do!" She pleaded.  
  
He couldn't take the look in her eyes, the need for him to understand, the wistful expression on her face. So he turned away.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me, Damon," she told him. The fierceness was back in her, and even without looking, he knew the fire that matched his own was burning in her eyes.  
  
"I won't go back with you," he growled, pausing in midstep.  
  
"Why not?" she all but yelled. "Don't you get it? We _want_ you to!"  
  
Again, he turned back to face her, keeping distance. She was standing there, back rigid, face tense, but she was still a beautiful site.  
  
He sighed frustratedly. "He doesn't need me, nor do you. You've both got what you want."  
  
She shook her head helplessly. "I don't understand…."  
  
His dark eyes flashed as he leaned in closer. "Each other."  
  
Understanding flickered in her lapis blue eyes.  
  
"Do _you_ get it now?" he asked her sharply.  
  
His mask was slipping; his emotions were coming into play. She always found out what she wanted in the end. She was the only one who knew how to get beneath his mask. And she always did.  
  
Her eyes looked pained, full of guilt, as she stared up at him. "You won't come back because of _me,_" she whispered.  
  
What he would do to take away that anguished look in her eyes, to touch her face and wipe away the tears that were beginning to spill.  
  
When she bowed her golden head, he couldn't take it. He'd done this to her, it was his own damn jealousy that was making her cry.  
  
"Elena…"  
  
He put his arms around her, drew her to him. And for a while, he just held  
  
her.She felt frail in his arms, as she sobbed into his black sweater. So unlike the Elena he knew.  
  
"It isn't supposed to be this way!" she cried.  
  
"Well it is, Elena. It's the reason I left in the first place." Then, he added bitterly, "You shouldn't have come here."  
  
After a moment she lifted her crying eyes to his face. With a shaky breath and the last of her resolve, she replied curtly,"Fine. I'll leave."  
  
He didn't move to stop her, his hands were tightly balled into fists. The silver lining of tears was forming once more and they spilled onto her flushed cheeks. She turned to leave but Damon put his palm flat against her cool, damp cheek. She'd seemed to catch her breath, waiting, and her eyes, though still shining wet, were locked with his.  
  
Looking down at her, he swallowed. His hand trailed down the side of her face and slowly, he lowered his lips to her cheek.  
  
To Elena it felt like a brush of silk against her face. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. "No…" It came out barely audible.  
  
He ignored her. His fingers tangled themselves in her hair and his lips sought out hers. He kissed her, gently, almost as though afraid.  
  
Suddenly he pulled back, just slightly and when he looked at her, her cheeks were flushed a deeper crimson and her eyes glistened with remnants of tears.  
  
"It would be too complicated," he told her. "I can't go back."  
  
She hesitated; then, she caught his face between her hands and drew his lips to hers again.  
  
He wanted to tell her it was useless. He wanted to tell her to end this, whatever this was, because nothing good would come out of it. He wanted to tell her to just go back to her safe home in Florence. To go back to Stefan.  
  
But he wasn't saying it, because he'd wanted this for so long and if this was his last chance, he'd take it.  
  
And if truth be known, he did need someone. And that someone was _her_.  
  
"Give me one night," he mumbled against her lips. "Just one," he added, as he lifted her, laying her on his bed.  
  
One night…One night to feel her beneath him on silken sheets. One night to savor in his mind and then she could leave. Just one night.  
  
Slowly, as she looked up at him, Elena nodded.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"And sometimes one night is all it takes," Bonnie thought, eyes opening as the vision ended. "Sometimes it's all you need to make drastic changes in a happily ever-after life."  
  
She wouldn't tell. No, it wasn't her place to tell Stefan, or anyone for that matter. Because sometimes, things just couldn't be helped and, eventually, all secrets got out in the end. 


End file.
